<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Round One of Requests by TheOriginalSinner888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074951">Round One of Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888'>TheOriginalSinner888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Round One of Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Round One of Requests: 8/23/2020</p>
<p>Hey guys!  So I’m going a little stir crazy in lockdown and my muse is being withholding.  I thought a fun way to get around it would be to do a round of requests from you guys.  I’ve seen some in the comments before but it’s impossible to keep track and fulfill them all, so I figured I’d do this and slap on some rules.</p>
<p>The rules are simple. First, you can request something within any fandom, including Original, that I’ve already written for.  I don’t want to be challenged to write for some show I’ve never seen before and can’t do any justice to.</p>
<p>The second rule will be that I will only commit to fulfilling the <strong>first three requests posted in the comments of this post only.</strong>  Maybe I’ll do more if I have time, but to be fair, I’m just going to for sure do the first three.</p>
<p>Thirdly, I’m not going to write anything to do with snuff, piss, feces, music lyrics, generally overly gross stuff.</p>
<p>Four, I will only use gifs if I can find appropriate ones that fit the world of the oneshot.  And these will all be oneshots.</p>
<p>Five, ultimately, I’ll write what comes to me based on what you guys request.  I’m still a novice at this kind of writing so be kind.</p>
<p>If all goes well, I may make these a semi-regular thing.  Can’t wait to see what you guys have in store for me!</p>
<p>                                                             </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>